Só você não viu
by teteka-chan
Summary: Sasuke está retornando para a vila,porém pode haver surpresas no meio do caminho...


Só você não viu

Já fazia 10 anos que Sasuke havia deixado Konoha. O Uchiha caminhava absorto em pensamentos. Lembrava-se da jovem de cabelos rosa que estranhamente não lhe saia da cabeça. Lembrava-se do torneio chunin, o quanto ela parecia apavorada ao liberar o 'selo almadiçoado'. Lembrava-se das lágrimas que deixara rolar varias vezes pelas faces da jovem. Lembrava-se de quantas vezes ela tentara faze-lo voltar Konoha.

Deu um sorriso sem graça.

-estou praticamente em konoha-murmurou finalmente reparando onde se encontrava.

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**

**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**

**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**

**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**

**Você está saindo da minha vida**

**E parece que vai demorar**

**Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias**

**'Cê acha que eu sou louca**

**Mas tudo vai se encaixar**

Continuou a caminhar por aquela floresta, com seus pensamentos unicamente voltados para a jovem de orbes esmeralda.

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

Lembrava-se de quando achava aquilo tudo uma verdadeira idiotice. Lembrava-se que tentar esquecer a sua flor de cerejeira com varias outras mulheres que cruzaram seu caminho.

**E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu**

Lembrava-se de todas as vezes que a ferira, que a fizera chorar, que a fizera sofrer. Mas isso não importava mais. Estava voltando. Voltando pra ela.

**E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu**

Observou por um instante o sol a pino e o céu sem nuvens, lembrando do sorriso contagiante da garota que permanecia em sua mente. Estivera tanto tempo caçoando por ela ser fraca, por ela ficar vermelha assim que o via.

**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**

**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**

**E mesmo que nada funcione**

**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**

**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça**

**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

Começou a pular de galho em galho, queria chegar logo. Queria logo ver a sua Sakura.

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédi**a

Logo pode ver os portões de Konoha. Desviou seu caminho para a parte da floresta onde o time sete treinava. Já podia ouvir os barulhos do treinamento.

**E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu**

Começou a diminuir a velocidade, talvez chegar assim de surpresa não fosse uma idéia tão sensata. Os barulhos logo foram aumentando. Já podia distinguir a voz da jovem.

**E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu**

Então chegou perto o suficiente para ver. Podia vê-la lutando de igual para igual com Naruto. Os anos haviam sido bastante generosos com curvas bem definidas eram destacadas pela calça legue preta e um kimono que parecia o que ela usava na época gennin,mas este era mais decotado,e ela continuava a usar as luvas pretas.

-certo gente!já está bom por hoje!-disse alguém se aproximando do grupo, Sasuke logo o reconheceu como o seu antigo sensei.

-sugoii!Vou comer ramen com a hinata-chan!Dattebayo!-disse já se pondo a correr.

-eu vou ir para a biblioteca... -disse um jovem de pele muito branca, saindo de forma calma.

Sakura havia se ajoelhado próxima ao lago que havia ali e lavou o rosto. Enquanto Kakashi olhava fixamente para ela.

-Kakashi!Assim você me deixa com vergonha!-disse com um sorriso brincalhão olhando para o sensei.

-é?-perguntou ele se aproximando com um perceptível sorriso arteiro por de baixo da mascara.

-é. -disse a jovem se levantando em frente ao sensei.

-eu gosto de te ver envergonhada. Você fica linda corada... -disse passando um braço ela cintura dela, puxando-a pra mais perto e acariciando com a outra mão a face da bela mulher a sua frente.

-e eu gosto muito mais quando você está sem essa mascara pra atrapalhar... -disse pondo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um beicinho.

-não seja por isso... Pode tirar minha hime... -disse colando ainda mais seus corpos. Sakura começou a tirar lentamente a mascara dele,depositando toda a sua atenção nos lábios másculos.

Logo que os mesmos apareceram, tomaram os lábios rosados com paixão.

**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**

**Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você**

**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam**

**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar**

Sasuke contraiu os punhos. Olhou novamente pra cena que via diante de si. Chegara tarde demais, sabia disso. Olhou o casal com ódio contido no olhar, e saiu dos limites de Konoha. Aquela ferida no seu peito não iria ser curada. Iria alimentá-la até reencontrar a garota que a causara. Afinal, este era o destino daquele Uchiha, uma busca interminável por vingança, uma busca interminável pela escuridão.


End file.
